House of Facebook(or really, Chumchatter)
by Hi-I'm-a-random-person
Summary: Adopted from MysteryWriter54321 or now known as Girahim is Fabulous. The Anubis gang goes on FB or CC. Weirdness and OOCness included. Does not include an amazing summary. There will be mentions of couples and romance here and there, but no promises. Enjoy!(Re-posting it because someone hacked into my account and deleted it)
1. House of Pilot

**Hous**e** of Facebook(Or really, Chumchatter)**

**Adopted from MysteryWriter54321 or now known as Girahim is Fabulous. The Anubis gang goes on FB or CC. Weirdness and OOCness included. Does not include an amazing summary, instead it includes a very lame summary. Enjoy!**

**This chapter is set in season 1, but everyone is friends with Nina.**

**P.S: I might self-insert myself in a few chapters, just for author's notes and maybe just for fun. :)**

* * *

Nina: Hello Facebook in England!

_Amber, Patricia and 3 others like this._

Comments:

_Patricia:_So, is Facebook in England any different that in America?

_Nina:_ No, it's still the same Facebook...

_Amber:_ Hi Nina!

_Nina:_ Amber, I'm sitting next to you! You don't have to say hi here.

_Fabian and Mara likes this._

_Amber_: FINE!

xXx

*Offline*

"Hi Nina!" Amber chirped.

"Amber, when I said you could've said it offline, I don't mean literally!" Nina exclaimed.

"Sorry." Amber said as she went back on Facebook. Nina just sighed and followed Amber's lead.

xXx

*Online*

_Mara:_ Do we have a curfew for using Facebook?

Comments:

_Nina:_ Uhhm, no I don't think so...

_Mick:_ Why did you ask?

_Mara:_ No reason really...

xXx

_Patricia:_ Reasons Why Facebook Rules. Okay, go!

Comments:

_Nina:_ Why? You can keep in touch with your friends at home!

_Patricia:_ Just for fun. It's a rule-free social network! No curfews!

_Fabian:_ You can write anything you like! Especially just to rant your feelings.

_Alfie and Jerome has logged in._

_Alfie: _You can play games! BTW, I need neighbours on Farmville!

_Mick:_ You can use Facebook anywhere! They have an app for that!

_Jerome: _You can look at peoples profiles and use it against them.

_Mara:_ If you're shy, you can chat with your friends and crush without feeling embarrassed! And Jerome, really?

_Amber:_ U can mak a page 4 advetisin ur stuf.

_Patricia:_ OKAY STOP! YOU'RE ALL SPAMMING MY WALL! AND. AMBER. PLEASE. USE. A. DICTIONARY. Just to finish this, NO VICTOR!

_Jerome, Nina, Fabian and 10 others like this_

_xXx_

_Victor:_ It is 10 o'clock, get to sleep.

Comments:

_Alfie:_ It's 9:59! One more min... Okay, NOW it's 10.

xXx

_Amber:_ OMD! VICTOR HAS A FACEBOOK!

_Alfie:_ What's OMD?

_Amber:_ Oh my diamonds

_Alfie:_ O, back to the subject. NO! IT CAN'T BE HIM!

_Nina:_ I just saw Victor on a computer! It MUST be him!

_Alfie:_ Oh, I thought- HE'S ON A COMPUTER?!

_Amber:_ *Gasp*

_Jerome:_ WHAT SICK ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE AM I IN?!

_Patricia:_ Considering the fact that VICTOR is using a COMPUTER and on FACEBOOK(I have never thought I see the day those three words are in the same sentence) is something to REALLY worry about.

_Alfie:_ IT MUST BE A SIGN THAT ALIENS ARE INVADING EARTH!

_Amber:_ OR THE END OF THE WORLD!

_Nina:_ OR the more important fact, NO MORE FREEDOM ON FACEBOOK!

_Jerome:_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Mick:_ I enjoyed living.

_Patricia:_ There goes two perks for being on Facebook...

xXx

*Offline*

"I can't believe Victor has a Facebook!" Patricia complained.

"I can't believe he even KNOWS how to use a computer!" Nina exclaimed.

"If he has a Facebook, who knows how long it might take for him to have an account on Sweeter, Pinterest..." Fabian trailed not wanting to go on.

"And all the other social-networking sites!" Mick finished for Fabian. The Anubis gang looked at each other for a brief moment.

"We HAVE to end that!" They chorused.

"Hey! Why are we saying things in unison? This is not Choral Speaking!"

xXx

*Online*

_Nina created Anti-Victor On Social-Network group._

_The Anubis gang joined this group._

_Mick created No Computer for Victor group._

_The Anubis gang also joined this group._

_Mara created The Anubis Gang group._

_The Anubis gang joined this group too obviously._

_Fabian created Unnamed Boarding School group._

_Would the Anubis gang stop making groups?!_

Comments:

_Nina:_ Boy, Facebook in England sure has an attitude.

_Fabian, Amber and 10 others like this._

_Patricia:_ I agree. Sassy much?

_Mick, Mara and 8 others like this.  
_

_Alfie created Alien Rulez group._

_The Anubis gang finally didn't joined a group. If they did join this, they are idiots._

Comments:

_Fabian:_ Facebook sure is rude.

_Nina, Mick and 3 others like this._

_xXx_

Nina: Okay, perks is done, so now it's The Disadvantages of Facebook. GO! You can't tag pictures or songs or links or people.

Comments:

Jerome: No dislike button!

Amber: The aperase is very ugly!

Patricia: Amber, it's appearance. you can't block people! Preferably the person who posted the comment above.

Fabian: There isn't much convenience to it.

Mara: you can't facetime with others!

NOTE: Facebook has shut down for renovations. Sorry for our inconvenience.

(Translation: Facebook has closed for a while. We ARE not sorry for our inconvenience you ignorant humans. So long, humans!)

xXx

*Offline*

"What happened?" Nina asked.

"I don't know! It suddenly shut down!" Amber said.

"Did Facebook read our comments?" Mara questioned.

"I thin-"

"It's ten o'clock! You have five minute precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor's voiced boomed. Everyone quickly ran to their rooms to sleep.

"I guess we'll have to wait to find out."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I'm being tallied by my relatives so sorry this was too rushed. Bye!**


	2. House of Updates

**House of Facebook chapter 2: House of Updates**

**Wow. I'm on a story-writing role! Posted 2 new stories and is about to update one. Rant over. E-N-J-O-Y!**

**Tip: Chumcatter is the official spoof of Facebook in HoA. The theme colour is red too!**

* * *

***Offline***

Nina was surfing the net before noticing a advertisement at a web page. _Looks oddly familiar,_ she thought. _Eh, Why not?_ she added as she clicked on the ad. Then it brought her to Facebook or what it is now called, Chumchatter. She logged into her account, which looked like it did before.

* * *

***Online***

**Nina Martin** The new updates are really cool. They almost changed everything! They even changed the name and theme color!

**Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson and 5 others like this.**

Comments:

**Mara Jaffray:** I know! I almost didn't recognized it for a while!

**Amber Millington, Mick Campbell and 7 others like this.**

**Fabian Rutter:** I wonder why they changed the name to Chumchatter? Facebook seems to make more sense. And why red?

**Patricia Williamson:** Maybe because blue clashes with the name Chumchatter. So they changed it to red. Red seems more appealing with the new name. Now someone post something else, this post isn't really amusing!

**RavenclawAnubis, FabinaPeddieJeory4life and 100 others like this.**

**Patricia Williamson:** O.O... WHO THE HECK ARE RAVENCLAWANUBIS AND FABINAPEDDIEJEORY4LIFE?! AND I DON'T RECALL HAVING SO MANY PEOPLE WHO I DON'T KNOW TO LIKE THIS!

**Amber Millington:** LOOK! 1 of the ppl who liked ur comment(don kno y) IS A FABINA, PEDDIE AND JEORY SHIPPER! Wait, what's Jeory?

**Patricia Williamson:** *facepalm* So. Much. Errors.

**The 100 people also likes this.**

* * *

**Fabian Rutter:** Chumchatter seems to have a ring to the new and improved social networking site that used to be Facebook. I think it'll take some time to get used to it though...

Comments:

**Victor Rodenmaar Jr., Nina Martin and 8 others like this.**

**Victor Rodenmaar Jr.:** Yes, Mister Rutter. Especially if you just learned how to use Facebook. This is very annoying, can you teach me how to use Chumchatter now?

**Amber Millington:** O.O

**Alfie Lewis:** DON'T FABIAN! DON'T TEACH HIM! OUR CHUMCHATTER FREEDOM LIES UPON YOUR VERY, VERY SMART HANDS!

**Amber Millington, Jerome Clarke and 10 others like this.**

**Mick Campbell:** Yeah mate, DON'T!

**Jerome Clarke:** If you say yes, I'll PROMISE myself to make your life pure torture.

**Patricia Williamson:** This is more like it! SAY NO, SAY NO, SAY NO! and Slimeball, we ALREADY been tortured before you nitwit.

**Fabian Rutter:** That is not very convincing.

**Nina Martin:** Please Fabian, for me?

**Fabian Rutter:** Now that is a convincing argument. Sorry Victor, I'm very busy. Why don't you find someone else?

**Amber Millington:** Note to self: Always get Nina to persuade Fabian when he is being stubborn.

**Patricia Williamson:** When did you get a dictionary?

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and 20 others like this.**

**Amber Millington:** Rude...

**Victor Rodenmaar Jr.:** Mister Rutter, Mister Lewis, Mister Campbell, Miss Williamson, Miss Martin, Miss Millington AND all who participated in this will have toilet duty for a MONTH! Last chance, Mister Rutter.

**Jerome Clarke:** SAY NO! TOILET DUTY WOULD BE WORTH IT!

**Everyone on Chumchatter likes this.**

**Patricia Williamson:** SEE, EVERYONE ON CHUMCHATTER AGREES WITH SLIMEBALL'S COMMENT!

**Amber Millington:** IT IZ TRU! MEH PURFACTLY MANICURD HENDS WILL BE RUIND BUT STIL WORHT IT!

**Patricia Williamson:** WHERE DID YOUR DICTIONARY GO?!

**Fabian Rutter:** OKAY! No Victor!

* * *

**Victor Rodenmaar Jr.:** Meet me after supper to get your brushes. I would want to see my face in the toilet. Goodbye.

**Victor Rodenmaar Jr. has logged out.**

Comments:

**Patricia Williamson:** Everyone would want to see your face in the toilet.

**Alfie Lewis:** He should give us a new punishment. And the post ^ there, hilarious! Give me five!

**Patricia Williamson:** No.

**Alfie Lewis:** Party pooper.

* * *

***Offline***

"Here you are." Victor said as he finished handing out the toothbrushes. "I would like to see the toilet sparkling clean when you're done." he added. Then he walked back to his office.

"This day onwards, my fingers will not see the light for a whole month," Amber said dramatically.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Drama Queen." she muttered. "I'm going back to Chumchatter."

"Me too." Nina said.

"Wait for me!" Amber yelled. One by one, everyone went back on Chumchatter.

* * *

***Online***

**Amber Millington **I hate these new updates; I mean my name is in bold. Well, I really don't care that mine is in bold it makes me feel important, but then other people's names are in bold… I am going to have to fix that :D

Comments:

**Alfie Lewis: **I am not that important? Wow...

**Patricia Williamson: **Congrats Amber, you found your dictionary!

**Amber Millington:** I will also fix your attitude!

**Patricia Williamson:** Yea, good luck with that. :P

**Nina Martin, Mick Campbell and 3 others like this.**

* * *

***Offline***

"Here Patricia." Amber said handing her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Patricia asked reading the contents of the paper.

"It's some websites for free anger management!" Amber said happily. Patricia glared at her.

"I don't have anger problems you dimwit."

"Aha! Denial, it means you DO have anger problems!" Amber exclaimed.

"You are officially a bigger moron that last time." Patricia said.

"Aha! Name calling! Another sign of anger problems!"

"Why you little-" Nina, who sensed trouble was coming quickly interrupted her.

"Amber, just drop the topic." Nina interjected.

"But-"

"No buts, just drop the topic."

"I have another topic. Can I say that?" Amber turned to asked Nina.

"If it qualifies Patricia then no."

"Fine. I'll post the other topic on Chumchatter then." With that, Amber turned around and headed to her laptop sitting on the coffee table.

* * *

*******Online*****  
**

**Amber Millington Patrica**, in oder 2 b clocer togater, I will ask if u wanna join cheerleading with meh.

Comments:

**Patricia Williamson:** Your bad grammar and spelling is making me very hard to read what the hesh you are typing. Can someone translate it for me?

**Clara Rain:** (Translation: Patricia, in order to be closer together, I will ask if you want to join cheerleading with me.) And you spelt 'heck' wrong, **Patricia**.

**Patricia Williamson:** Thank you **Clara**. That was a typo.

**Patricia Williamson**: Typo again. Posted it before answering Amber's question. **Amber**, I would really be happy if you signed me up for cheerleading.

**Amber Millington likes this.**

* * *

**Patricia Williamson** Arrgh. Forgot sarcasm can't travel well across Chumchatter. -.-'

**15 people like this.**

Comments:

**Mara Jaffray:** What did you do?

**Patricia Williamson:** I replied to a comment **Amber** typed, and she took it seriously. Then, that was the moment I remembered we were on Chumchatter.

**Mick Campbell: **What did you reply?

**Nina Martin:**

_"I would really be happy if you signed me up for cheerleading."_- **Patricia** 10 minutes ago when **Amber** posted if she would like to sign up for cheer-leading.

**Patricia Williamson:** To which is the exact opposite to what I really want. And **Amber**, being her dimwit-ic self wouldn't know what sarcasm is anyway.

**Amber Millington:** Hey! Rude but I'm still going to sign you up for cheer-leading!

**Patricia Williamson:** *Facepalm* again...

* * *

**Mara Jaffray** It is almost ten. We better get to bed.

Comments:

**Patricia Williamson:** Since when did you became Victor?

**Nina Martin, Amber Millington and 5 others like this.**

**Mara Jaffray:** Because tomorrow is a school day! We would fall asleep during class if we stay up past midnight.

**Amber Millington:** But it'z only 9.30! Not even near midnight! U go to sleep then.

**Mara Jaffray:** I was just making a point there. I think it's best to go to bed.

**Mara Jaffray has logged out.**

**Nina Martin:** Should we?

**Jerome Clarke:** Nnaaahh

**Fabian Rutter:** So, what should we do now?

**Jerome Clarke:** I don't know...

**Patricia Williamson:** This is boring. I'm logging out!

**Patricia Williamson has logged out.**

**Nina Martin:** Me too. I'm starting to feel tired anyway.

**Amber Millington:** If Nina is logging out, I'm going to log out too!

**Fabian Rutter:** There isn't much entertainment now, and I'm getting tired. I'll log out too.

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington has logged out.**

**Jerome Clarke:** Well, that just leaves you, me and Mick.

**Mick Campbell:** No, I'm logging out too.

**Mick Campbell has logged out.**

**Alfie Lewis:** Goodnight Jerome. Because you're now on your own mate.

**Alfie Lewis has logged out too.**

**Jerome Clarke:** ...

**Chumchatter:** Well, what are you waiting for, moron, your friends have logged out, and your left. Are you going to make me kick you out.

**Jerome Clarke:** Make me.

**Chumchatter:** You asked for it.

**Chumchatter has kicked Jerome out of Chumchatter.**

* * *

***Offline***

"You agreed to log out too, huh?" Alfie asked his friend.

"No. Apparently, I got kicked out by Chumchatter." Jerome said. Alfie laughed.

"Good one." he said as he ceased laughing.

"No. I'm serious!"

"Jerome, joke about it tomorrow. It's too late for this."

"No! Chumchatter DID kick me out!"

"Sure, mate, sure..." Alfie said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Finally posted! Thanks for the positive reviews that got me really motivated. Next chapter might come out soon! Here's a hint on what the next chapter has:  
**

**Amber is now friends with You.**

**That's it for the hint! See you soon!**


End file.
